worldaffairsfandomcom-20200213-history
World Affairs Canada
'' World Affairs Canada'' is the first season of the World Affairs group. Applications for the season began on June 2nd, 2015. Applications closed on June 5th, 2015 and fourteen new contestants were selected the same day for the cast. They were also split into two teams of seven. Dunham, wearing red, and Okotoks, wearing yellow. Both named after Canadian towns. The season premiered on June 6th, 2013. It was set in Canada, where contestants travled throughout different provinces. Episode Summaries * In Episode One, The game started off with 14 contestants flying to Canada to being their journey of a life time! Their first race was brutal, as it was long, mentally challenge, and physically challenging. They had to race to 5 separate province solving tasks, before crossing the finish line in Ontario. Jax finished first for Dunham in a close battle against Zach, but Nels, also from team Dunham, finished dead last. This cost them immunity, and meant they had to sacrifice two of their own. At the Sacrificing, Brandon received three votes, while Michael, Mark, Nels, and Jax all received one which meant one of them would be randomly selected to be sacrificed. Jax, the first placer, was selected and outraged. Nels, the last placer, volunteered to go in his place, but the rest of the team deemed that unfair. For the elimination challenge, Jax and Nels had to plead their case in hope to win over the Canadian Poll. The poll ended in a 50/50 tie, which led to the tie breaker. Jax placed higher in the race than Brandon, keeping him in the game and eliminating Brandon. * In Episode Two, The race was back on when the contestants found out it was a spamming challenge. Although outnumbered, Okotoks was able to win immunity with three members crossing the finish line. Red was first, followed by Andrew, then Josh. Mark was the only person from Dunham, and the last person to cross. At the Sacrificing, it was clear Dunham was tired of being last when they nominated two of their weaker players, Michael and Morgan. When it came to the elimination challenge, Morgan was able to compete, but due to inactivicy, Michael was unable to confirm his position in time, which resulted in his disqualification. * In Episode Three, The race begun when the contestants were challenged by counting Canadian coins. Rose was the first person on her team to place last, but Andrew was victorious in keeping the Okotoks streak alive. At the race there seemed to be tension when Jax called out Andrew, and wanted Okotoks to sacrifice him. The votes were very clear when Mark and Nels were the only two to receive votes. At the elimination challenge, the contestants had to complete a 99 piece jigsaw puzzle in the lowest amount of time. Mark won when Nels was unable to compete due to a computer crash. Nels became the third person out of this game. Episode Guide Meet the Cast Contestant Progress Key - Immune - Finished Last - Finished Last & Immune - First Place & Sacrificed - First Place & Immune - Sacrificed